Girl Meets Life
by xoYanaaa
Summary: The gang is getting older and are beginning their own lives. They knew it would be hard, but they definitely didn't expect it to turn out like this...Maya. Lucas. Farkle. Zay. Riley. Isadora (Smackle). -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**A/N: Soooooo yes I am starting yet another story. This will follow the lives of Maya, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Isadora (Smackle) as they go through live and go through some hard life experiences and go through some drama and find out life isn't as easy as it seems and only gets harder and whatever…yeah just give me the medal for the worst summary ever because I'm pretty sure I won it.**

 **Anyway, this is kind of AU and the characters may be OOC, but I'm just writing them differently because this is going to go to topics that will** _ **never**_ **happen or even be mentioned on Disney so. And as you may have guessed, most things that happened on the show never happened in this story. Oh, and Lucaya will be endgame so if you ship rucas or something then…yeah.**

 **Please R &R, and I hope you enjoy (this is kind of a filler chapter so things will start off slowly so it may be short and/or boring).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _I._**

"…Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered after the song ended while Maya awkwardly grinned.

"Make a wish, Peaches!" Riley yelled excitedly as if it were her own birthday, bouncing up and down.

Maya shook her head at her best friend in amusement before closing her eyes. After a minute of silence, she grinned and blew out the candles. Once again, everyone erupted in cheers and laughs.

"Sooo, Maya," Zay said, sliding up to the blond. "What'd you wish for?"

"If I were her, I'd wish for you to leave already," Isadora said to Zay, who responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Maya!" Riley tackled her with a hug. "How does it feel to be 17 years old?"

"So far? Pretty awesome," Maya grinned.

"I'm sorry we couldn't throw you a real party, Baby Girl," Katy told her daughter guiltily.

"It's fine, Mom, and I had a huge party for my sweet 16 already. I'm okay with this." Maya looked around the Matthew's apartment with a smile. Yes, it wasn't a huge party, but all of her closest friends were there—her best friend, Riley, was there of course. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were there, trying to keep Auggie from stealing frosting off the cake. Zay and Isadora were there, making a bet to see who could eat more. And Lucas and Farkle were there, eyeing the presents as if they were going to get some. It was perfectly okay.

"Alright, let's get this cake cut already!" Zay said, rubbing his hands together. "I call dibs on first slice."

"Yes, because _you'd_ get the first slice over the _birthday girl_ ," Isadora said with a roll of her eyes.

Katy laughed. "While you guys eat the cake, I have to run to the store real quick."

"How come?" Maya frowned.

"I forgot to get your caramel popcorn. My birthday girl isn't going to have a birthday without her favorite snack."

Maya smiled. "Thanks."

After Katy left, every one got their slices of cake.

"Wow, this is delicious!" Farkle noted.

"Yeah," Zay agreed. "Where'd you get it?"

"Actually, Isadora made it," Maya said.

"Really?" asked Lucas.

"Yup," Isadora said proudly. "I used my Abuela's famous recipe and made it from scratch."

"Well in that case, it's not _that_ good," Zay said, to which she ignored.

"When are you going to open your presents?" Lucas asked Maya.

"You actually got me something for once, Ranger Rick?"

"What are you talking about? I got you a present last year!"

"A CD of some crappy country music is not a real present."

"Then why did I hear you humming one of the songs?"

Maya's face turned red—it wasn't her fault that that song was extremely catchy. "No I wasn't!"

Lucas just smirked.

"Hey, did Katy come back yet?" Topanga asked, walking into the room.

"Not yet," Farkle said.

"Good, because I want to get some ice cream at the store," she said, grabbing her coat and purse before leaving.

"Oooh, is it only us left in the house?" Zay said deviously. "We should play something—I suggest spin the bottle."

"Mr. Matthews is still here, _genius_ ," Isadora told him, shaking her head in disgust. "And we're not playing that terrible game."

"Why, because no one ever wanted to play with you?" Zay smirked. "I wouldn't blame them."

" _Okay,_ " Riley jumped up before a full-blown argument could happen. "Let's open those presents."

* * *

"Okay, there's only one present left," Farkle said after Maya had opened all of the other ones. "Who's it from?"

Maya looked at the tag which read "From: Ranger Rick" (some suspicious feeling told her that Riley was the one who put his present last) and rolled her eyes. As she opened the box and looked inside she rolled her eyes again.

"Pancake mix?" Maya said, trying to contain her smile as she held the box of Bisquick mix. "Really, Huckleberry?"

"Really really, Shortstack," Lucas smirked.

The next thing she pulled out really made her roll her eyes, but smile as well. It was a very dorky drawing of a guy in a cowboy hat sitting on a white horse standing next to a blond haired girl also wearing a cowboy hat. Maya made a mental note to get a frame for it later, but she turned to Lucas saying, "Stick figures—impressive. And I'm not even that short!"

Lucas laughed at the drawing of Maya who was barely an inch.

"I dunno," Zay commented, squinting at the drawing over Maya's shoulder. "Looks pretty accurate."

Maya was about to hit Zay but she noticed there was something else in the box. She pulled it out and let out a breath. "You got me the sketching tools." Maya continued to look at it because she realized he had _listened_ to her. She mentioned to him months ago that she wanted to sketch more than paint, but she didn't have the money for the pencils and such. Maya thought he forgot— _she_ had even forgot herself.

"Not bad, Sundance," Maya said with a small smile. "This definitely beats that country CD." Lucas smiled back, knowing that that was her way of thanking him.

"Whew! I can't wait till my birthday!" Zay said, shattering the moment.

"Me neither," Farkle said. "Did I mention I wanted Zombie Bloodbath 3?"

Riley smiled. "Yes, Farkle, you did."

"Just making sure."

Everyone jumped when the door slammed open to reveal a panting Topanga.

"Woah! What's wrong, Mom?" Riley asked.

"Maya," Topanga said, rushing into the room. "Get your stuff on, honey."

"What happened?" Maya asked, standing up. "Where's my mom?"

"Riley, go get your father," Topanga ordered.

Maya watched Riley run out of the room and turned back to Topanga. "Mrs. Matthews…what happened? Where's my mom?"

Topanga sighed and wrapped an arm around Maya. "I'm sorry, Maya, but…"

"But what?" she pushed, ignoring the crack in her voice.

"I don't know any other way to say this but…there was an accident. I already called the ambulance and then rushed here."

"Okay…what happened to my mom?"

Topanga sighed again. "Your mother was hit by a car. They don't know if she's going to make it."

Without another word, Maya rushed out of the apartment and everyone followed.


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting Room

**A/N: Hello. It is I, back with a new chapter. Thank you for the faves, follows, and reviews they make me so happy ^-^ Drama llamas ahead.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **II.**_

It was so _silent._

It was so quiet it was loud to Maya. And she hated it. She hated that everyone didn't dare to speak a word just incase she broke down. She hated that everyone was giving her glances, glances so full of pity it disgusted her. Maya just became very interested in the plain, light blue carpet and tapped her foot impatiently.

It's been _hours._

Katy was in the operation room for hours now. Maya told everyone they didn't need to stay, that she was fine. But they all refused and gave her those looks full of pity and stayed.

And then finally— _finally_ —the doctor came to the waiting room.

"Maya Hart?"

She stood and walked up to him, ignoring the sad, pitiful looks that everyone gave her as they followed her with their eyes.

"I'm Doctor Boide," he smiled, shaking her hand.

"How is she?" Maya asked, glad that her voice didn't betray her.

He cleared his throat and glanced at the papers on his clipboard. "Your mother is in critical condition—she got hit pretty badly."

"Can I see her?"

"…No. She is still unconscious and is on too many machines for visitors. Now I'm sure you don't want to hear her injuries, but just know that she's in great care and she's fighting real hard."

Maya looked away and glared ahead at the plain, white wall. "What happened to the driver?"

"He's been caught and will serve ten years in prison, don't worry." Doctor Boide pushed his glasses up on his nose before continuing. "I understand you live alone with just your mother?"

"Yes."

"Well, you can't live alone until you're 18. But—"

"Maya can stay with us," Cory said immediately, going to her side.

"Yes, she can stay with us until her mother heals," Topanga agreed.

"On the contrary," Doctor Boide said matter-of-factly. "There is still a man listed as your other legal guardian, Kermit Smith. Is he your father?"

Maya's mouth fell open. "Yes, but—"

"Excellent. Now I'd like you to meet Catherine Sild."

A cheery woman with bouncy red curls came bounding up with an ear splitting grin and put her hand in Maya's face.

"Hi! I'm Mrs. Sild, I work with the Child Social Services!"

Maya tried to keep her distain hidden as she shook her hand. "I'm—"

"Maya Hart, I know who you are! Now, this man named Kermit Smith—your father, right?" She continued before Maya had a chance to answer. "Well, he is still listed as a legal guardian for you. This means you will live with him and he will have custody over you until your _poor_ mother is healed!"

Maya's stomach hit the floor. Since when did he get free? "Please, can I just stay with Mr. and Mrs. Matthews? They already offered to let me stay with—"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Sild said with a cheery laugh. "They aren't listed as your legal guardians, so they can't have custody over you, silly!"

Maya's eye twitched.

"Now I already called Mr. Smith and he's _ecstatic_ to have his daughter live with him! He's on his way right now to get you!"

Maya grew anxious. "Please, I really don't want to live with him."

"Why not? He's your father! Now, after he signs the papers he'll have full custody over you! Is there a place where we can all meet?"

"You can do it at my apartment," Cory told her slowly.

"Fantastic! I'll call you and bring Mr. Smith over when he gets here! Have a great day, I'll keep Katy Hart in my prayers!" The overly cheery woman bounced away.

Maya turned to Cory and Topanga. "Please don't make me live with him."

"I'm sorry, Maya," Topanga said. "But he's already listed as your legal guardian and has the right to get custody over you."

"But…they can't do this!" Maya yelled fearfully.

"What's wrong?" Cory asked. "Why don't you want to live with him? He's your father."

"Maya! Are you okay?" Riley stood up and went to her best friend.

"I'm fine, I…this can't be happening…"

"Breathe, Peaches," Riley said soothingly when Maya started to breath irregularly. "What's wrong with your father?"

"Yeah, what happened with him?" Zay asked as he, Isadora, Farkle, and Lucas all got up and walked over.

"He—"

Cory's phone began to ring and he answered it with a frown. "Hello?"

Maya could hear Mrs. Sild's unmistakably bubbly voice on the other line and rolled her eyes. How'd she even get his number, anyway?

"Hi, Cory Matthews! I just wanted to inform you that Kermit Smith just arrived! Can we meet at your place?"

"Wow, that fast?" Cory asked.

A loud laugh was heard. "Yep-de-doodle! I guess he's just really excited to stay with his daughter!"

 _I bet he is,_ Maya thought.

"We'll be over in a jiffy!"

* * *

Maya nervously played with the hem of her dress (it was her birthday, okay? She dressed up) as they waited for her father and Mrs. Sild to get there—everyone still stayed with her. Maya was silently praying that they wouldn't allow him to have custody over her—and they _shouldn't_. Not after what happened. Her stomach curled in fear at the thought.

"Knock-knock!"

"That's her, alright," Maya muttered with a roll of her eyes.

She silently braced herself for the worst. But, after all, it _had_ happened 13 years ago. He could have changed. He could actually want to get to know his own daughter and live with her. It was going to be okay.

But as Kermit walked in with a sly grin on his face (you could see it if you looked close enough) and he looked exactly the same—to his stringy, long blonde hair and tall, hair body—Maya _knew_ that he didn't change. Not one bit.

"Hello, Maya," he said, looking at her with a cocked head. "Wow. My baby girl has grown up so fast and beautiful."

"How _sweet!_ " Mrs. Sild commented.

Maya ignored her and glared at her father. "Don't call me that."

"So," Kermit said, still looking at Maya. "Where are those papers I need to sign?"

"Wait!" Maya cried. "Don't let him do this!"

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

Maya took a breath. She hadn't told anyone this, not even Riley. It was something that she's been trying to forget for the past years. But she needed to say this if she didn't want him to take custody over her.

"Have you ever wondered why my mother left him?"

"I thought he just walked out," Riley said.

Maya shook her head. "No. My mother called the cops on him and he was sent to jail." She turned to Kermit. "How are you out so early?"

"Good behavior," Kermit said with a smirk.

Maya scoffed.

"What did he do?" Isadora asked slowly.

She mustered up all of her courage to say the next words she never dared to speak. "He…he tried to _rape_ me."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Sild commented.

"You are not going anywhere _near_ Maya!" Cory exclaimed.

"But I already did my time and it changed me," Kermit said, looking down for effect. "I want to get to know my daughter and I put those things behind me. Please, I just want to know my only child. I'm a changed man!"

"That's so very sweet," Mrs. Sild said, holding a hand to her heart.

"He's lying!" Maya cried. "That's a load of shit!"

"Maya!" Mrs. Sild scolded.

"There is no way any of us are letting you have custody over her so you can just finish what you started, you sick, perverted man!" Lucas said angrily.

"Absolutely not," Topanga agreed. "I'll be taking this case to court."

"What are you, a lawyer?" Kermit scoffed.

" _Yes,_ I am actually."

"So am I!" Mrs. Sild said. "I went to law school before I went to work with Child Services."

"Fine, we'll take this matter to court," Kermit said. "But I'm going to win." He turned to Mrs. Sild. "Catherine, can you help me win my daughter back and be my lawyer?"

"Oh, absolutely!" She nodded. "There's no way I will pass up an opportunity for a father and his daughter to be reunited!"

Kermit grinned and turned back to Maya. "Well, then. See you in court, baby girl?"

Maya would have lunged at him and ripped off his head if Lucas hadn't held her back.

"Don't worry, Maya," Riley said. "My mom is the best lawyer out there—there's no way that scum bag will get custody over you."

"Over my dead body," Lucas chimed in.

Zay cleared his throat. "So…this may not be the best time to ask this but…there's still cake left over and I'm pretty hungry…"

"Zay!" everyone yelled while Isadora whacked him on the back of the head.

* * *

 **Yeahhhhhh, so…this was probably unrealistic or whatever but I have no idea how Child Services work and such so sorry for the fakeness ;-; let me know if your thoughts, and be brutal.**

 **And btw, Maya won't be the only one who will experience drama so this isn't just Maya centric—everyone will get their turn don't worry.**

 **R &R Please**


	3. Chapter 3: Emancipate

**A/N: Whew. Two updates for both of my stories in one day. That's definitely a record for me. Now, let's see if I can finally post my other story and make it three...**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy and unable to use the laptop and I have a ton of school work to do. But here you go, and I hope you like it. Please review also. No one is and I feel like I'm just writing for my own self and would like to hear what you guys think of this story…And sorry this is moving a too fast. I kind of wrote this in less than a half an hour.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _III._**

"Did you to your science homework, yet? Wasn't it so interesting? Especially about the different types of bonds!"

Maya gave her best friend a side ways glance and raised her brow. "Interesting' and 'science' don't even belong in the same sentence if there's isn't a 'not' in between them. Hell, they don't even belong in the same paragraph!"

Beside them, Isadora snorted. "It appalls me that you don't like science. What's not to like? The subject answers so many questions about the world!"

"Right?" Farkle said excitedly. "And then our answered questions turn into even more questions about this _fascinating_ world!"

"Finally! Someone who gets it!"

Maya rubbed her temples. She would much rather not be discussing anything related to science at the moment—or any moment really. There were much more important matters to be discussed—like why didn't Cory and Topanga want her to go to the court with them to see who will be her legal guardian? Or how her mother was in the hospital fighting for her life and she wasn't there with her? For the past week, Maya has been really agitated.

"When are your parents getting back?" Maya said anxiously, glancing at the front door.

"They'll be back soon, Maya. Don't worry," Riley said before going back to her science homework.

Maya took one glance at the chemical equations she had to balance and rolled her eyes in disinterest. Just as she began to secretly copy Isadora's answers, the door opened. Cory and a tired looking Topanga walked in with their shoulders slumped. Maya's face hit the floor.

"What happened?" she asked.

Topanga sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Maya, honey…the court allowed Kermit to be your legal guardian."

"They can't do that!" Maya cried, standing up. "Do they not know the reason why he was sent to jail?"

"They do," Cory answered. "But Kermit had a really good lawyer. He was able to convince the judge that the years he spent in jail made him 'find himself' and regret what he did. He claimed that he just wants to get to know his daughter."

"Yeah, he sure does want to 'get to know me.'" Maya stated in disgust.

"I don't know what to do," Topanga said.

"Wait a minute," Lucas said, standing up. "What about emancipation?"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"You can get emancipated."

"Yeah, I got that. But what does that _mean?_ "

"It means you can become your own legal guardian before the age of 18," Farkle explained. "But you have to be 16 years old."

"Oh my God, I can't believe I never thought of that," Topanga said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Maya _is_ 17\. With certain reasons, we can get you emancipated. But the court has to allow it first."

"Great," Maya sighed. "Another trip to the court."

"And hopefully the last," Cory reassured.

"Okay, so…how to I get emancipated?"

* * *

Maya slammed the apartment door shut behind her with a scowl on her face.

"Hey, Maya!" Riley said from the couch as she sat with their friends. "And Mom and Dad."

"Hey, honey."

"How did it go? Did you get emancipated?" Zay asked through a mouth full of popcorn.

"No," she snapped.

"What?" Lucas frowned. "Why not?"

"Apparently, there's no reason for me to get emancipated because I already have a 'stable legal guardian' that they approved."

"Oh, no…" Farkle breathed.

"What reasons are there for emancipation?" Riley asked.

"You must be married, in the U.S. armed forces, or living apart from your parents and managing your own money," Isadora answered.

Topanga nodded. "And since Maya's not married, managing her own money, or in the army, the court didn't approve the emancipation."

Maya sighed as she made her way to the kitchen. "I might as well start packing, then."

"Actually…you might not have to," Lucas said slowly, following her. He gestured for Cory and Topanga to follow as well.

Maya raised a brow. "What do you mean, Huckleberry?"

"Okay…Isadora said you must be married, in the U.S. armed forces, or living apart from your parents and managing your own money to get emancipated."

"Yeah, I was there."

"Think back to the first reason: you must be _married_."

"Yeah, I know. But news flash, Ranger Rick—I'm not married."

But Cory seemed to be catching on quicker than Maya. "Are you saying what I think you're saying…?"

And finally, realization dawned on Maya and her eyes widened. "I'm not marrying you! I don't even want to be married any time soon!" This boy was absolutely crazy. They never even dated!

"Here me out," Lucas said, putting his hands out in front of him. "If you're legally married, that means you can get emancipated and not have to live with your father. So— _just_ for this reason—we…or, you know, any other guy…can get legally married so you can become your own legal guardian."

Topanga nodded slowly in contemplation.

"Now—hypothetically—if we were to get legally married, that doesn't mean we have to actually become husband and wife. We can just go on with our normal lives and forget that we're, technically, married. And when your mother heals and is out of the hospital, we can divorce if you want and all of this will be over."

"That's…a really good idea," Cory said in approval.

"I agree," Topanga nodded. "This is sure to work. What do you think, Maya?"

She hesitated. "That doesn't mean we become a couple or anything because we're, technically, legally married."

"Okay," Lucas agreed.

"And we just forget any of this happened and go on with our lives."

"Alright."

"And…no one knows but us and our friends."

"Sure."

"And…" Maya couldn't help but smile. "Let's go get married."


	4. Chapter 4: What's Up With You?

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone a while, I couldn't update. Yes, I know it was break, but unfortunately break means I can't use the laptop for school (I'm home schooled) and therefore I cannot write anything. Hmm…what am I going to do during the summer…? Anyway, I'm back. I hope you like it, and** _ **please**_ **R &R this un-proofread chapter.**

 **And don't worry about this filler chapter—drama is a brewing. I'm stirring the Drama Pot as we speak. It's not quite ready, yet. But it will be soon. Very soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **IV.**_

"So. How does it feel to be _married?_ "

Maya rolled her eyes at. "I'm not really married, just technically."

"The papers say otherwise…"

"Just eat your food, Zay."

She quickly glanced at Lucas, who was looking down and eating his food. After dealing with the whole emancipation issue and getting married, it had previously made things a bit awkward between them. They were all glad that it worked, and Maya no longer had to live with her disgusting father, and she was glad all of that drama was over with. Now, she was focusing on being there for her mother who was still hospitalized. But getting _married_ to a guy you never even dated was very weird. But Maya and Lucas never talked about it and pretended nothing happened. After a week, things turned back to normal. Now, they were at school eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"Well, speaking of relationships," Zay started with an all too familiar smirk on his face which made Lucas roll his eyes, "I just got in one myself."

"Yeah, you told us a few weeks ago," Farkle told him.

"Oh, Stacy?" Zay snorted. "I broke up with her last week."

"Of course you did," Lucas commented.

"I met a new girl named Vanessa. She's super cool."

"You said that about the last…I don't know, thirty girls?" Farkle said.

"It wasn't _thirty…_ more like twenty."

Isadora scoffed. "You're a pig."

Zay grinned at her. "You say pig, I say amazingly attractive man who gets all the ladies. Am I right, Maya?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Was that your way of hitting on me?"

"Nah. If I was hitting on you, I wouldn't _just_ be in a relationship with Vanessa."

Isadora choked on her juice. " _Pig!_ "

Maya was going to reply, but she glanced at Riley and frowned. "You're awfully quiet today. What's up?"

Riley's once gloomy face instantly brightened. "Oh, nothing."

"Yeah, you haven't touched your food," Lucas said, looking at her full plate.

"I'll eat it!"

"Shut up, Zay."

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine. See?" Riley shoved the mashed potatoes in her mouth and smiled.

Maya narrowed her eyes in disbelief, especially when Riley got up.

"I gotta use the restroom," she said, scurrying away before anyone could stop her.

"Who says _restroom?_ "

"Zay!"

"What? Just saying…"

Farkle shook his head. "Something's wrong with her."

"You got this?" Lucas asked Maya.

She nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

After they were finished with lunch, Riley finally returned from the bathroom wiping her mouth. Then the gang made their way to their classes. Maya, Lucas, and Zay had French class, Farkle and Isadora had AP Chinese, and Riley had Spanish. Of course, Farkle and Isadora were the first to finish so they left early. Then Maya "finished" (she didn't feel like doing the work, so she just pulled random answers from the air and wrote that instead) then Lucas and Zay. Riley was last because she always had trouble with Spanish (the girl had no fluency at all) and they all met up in the hall.

"You're finally done?" Maya said when Riley approached them.

She sighed. "Spanish is so hard—why do they have to put the adjectives after the subject or verb? And what the heck are past 'pretéritos'?"

Isadora laughed. "You'll get the hang of it. I'll help you if you want...again."

Riley giggled. "Yes please. So, how were you guys' classes?"

"Eh, same old same old." Maya shurgged.

"Yeah, because you didn't do any work." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yes I did!"

"Really? Then how did you "finish" in five minutes?"

"I finished in five minutes," Farkle told him.

Maya smirked at Lucas.

"So, who's house are we going to today?" Riley asked. "I'm tired of always going home to mine."

"What about Farkle's place?" Zay asked. "Your mansion is so fun."

"Oh, no. My dad has his girlfriend over and they make a lot of noise..." he shuddered.

"Okay...what about Lucas's?"

"Nah, my mom isn't home—she's at Farkle's house."

Riley frowned. "Why?"

"Because that's...wait, we didn't tell you guys? Farkle's dad and my mom are dating."

" _What?_ " they all cried. "Since when?"

"Since _months_ ago," Farkle said. "Man, we really kept you guys out of the loop."

"Wow, I didn't think your dad would date after..." Zay winced in realization. "Sorry, dude. I'll just shut up now."

Farkle shrugged. "It's cool."

A few years ago, Farkle's mom walked out on him and his dad. She said she wanted to travel the world and new places meant meeting new people. She took millions from their bank and just left. It crushed Farkle and his dad, but Farkle slowly got over it. And, apparently, so did his dad.

The group shifted awkwardly until Riley spoke up. "Uh...so, what about Zay's house?"

"Yeah," Isadora agreed. "We've never been over there before."

"No, you wouldn't want to," he said quickly. "Um, what about Dora's?"

" _Don't_ call me Dora!" Isadora said angrily.

Zay laughed. "What about Izzy?"

" _No!_ "

"Smacks?"

" _Anyway_ ," Isadora said, glaring at Zay. "You guys wouldn't want to go over my house. My brothers are crazy, and we only speak Spanish there, remmeber?"

"Oh, yeah...well, I guess it's my house again," Riley shurgged, beginning to walk to class as the bell rang. "I'll see you guys after class then."

Maya waved and began walking to English with Lucas. She sighed happily. She was so glad all that drama was over and things were back to normal. Well, almost normal—her mom still had to get out of the hospital. But that'd be soon.

* * *

 **What do you guys think is up with Riley? I bet you guys NONE of you can guess what. I have so many ideas for this, you guys are going to be in for huge surprises and drama. Stay tuned ;3**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I kind of have a math quiz to finish. Ugh, I Geometry...**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**Hey, guys. So the reason why I'm putting this story on hiatus is really simple: lack of inspiration.**

 **When the idea popped into my head a couple of months ago at night, the next day I wrote down the whole plot and character's personalities and relationships in my notebook and started writing that day. But the thing was, I didn't have** _ **enough**_ **plot. I just wrote down the important things and drama that was going to happen, but I didn't write** _ **any**_ **scenes so I just don't know how to even get there.**

 **Furthermore, I'm just so uninspired to write this story lately. I'm in the middle of my other multichap and working on a oneshot and beginning to plan a two-shot that just came to me and this story is the** _ **last**_ **thing on my mind. Probably bc I already know what's going to happen because I planned it all.**

 **Anyway, for those of you who are disappointed in me and think that I am a failure, I agree with you. I'm very sorry if you guys are upset and wanted more of this story. Maybe when I get my inspiration back for this and write scenes for it, I'll continue this story. I mean, having an unfinished multi-chap in my profile will really nag at me forever.**

 **Again, I am sorry.**

 **xo**

 **Yana**

 **P.S. For the last chapter, no, Riley is not pregnant lol.**


End file.
